fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mozu/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds * "Seems like a good day for a long nap under a tree somewhere..." (idle) * "I just don't want to get in anyone's way out there..." (idle) * "I've got plenty of chores to do right now... Did you need something?" (idle) * "Hey, Lady/Lord Avatar. How goes it?" (idle) * "Great job today. Did you work up an appetite? I've always got fresh fruit." (idle) * "I never thought I could keep up, but you've inspired me. Thanks, Lady/Lord Avatar!" (idle) * "I'm feeling tougher than a ratty old country cat today. Bring it on! (surge) * "Whoa, look at this! Looks like it's still in good condition, too!" (found item) * "Do you think a li'l country gal like me could wear something from his fancy shop?" (accessory gift) ** "You're really going to just GIVE this to me? Wow, you're the best, Avatar!" (accessory gift received) ** "Aww, this is for me? You're too kind, Avatar." (accessory gift received) * "Want to fight together? I'm a hard worker." (team up initiation) * "Hey, what do you do when you're not working?" (hobby ask) ** "I spend as much time as possible outdoors, enjoying nature!" (hobby conversation response) * "Do you feel overwhelmed here? I sure did at first." (visiting another castle) * "I'm always here for you. Just tell me what you need." (conversation with child, reply) Private Quarters Armory Staff Store Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Hot Springs Prison Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Avatar! You should plant a tree today." * "Happy birthday!" Level Up *"I feel like I'm ready for anything!" (6+ stats up) *"I'm growing like a weed!" (4-5 stats up) *"That's a little better!" (2-3 stats up) *"Gosh, that's too bad!" (0-1 stats up) Class Change * "I could get used to this!" Confession Roster A daughter of farmers from a small village in Nohr. Lacks confidence, but tries her best to help those around her. Overwhelmed to be near royalty all the time. Has the best survival skills in the army. Born on 10/6. Help Description A nervous Hoshidan villager who always tries her very best. DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Battle Support * "It's alright!" * "Here I go!" * "I'll go with you." * "I'll protect you." * "Can we do this?" * "This could be tough!" * "Let me help you." * "Whew..." * "I won't let you die." Attack Stance * "Too slow!" * "Me too!" * "Pay attention!" * "What are you looking at?" * "One more!" Guard Stance *Gasp* "So scary!" Critical/Skill * "You're a bad apple!" * "I can do this!" * "You smell like a goat!" * "You reap what you sow!" Defeated Enemy * "What do you know." * "Wow, look at me!" **Sighs* **Giggles* *"Did I get stronger?" *"That went well." *"Whaddya know?" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "You saved me." * "Thanks." *"Whaddya know?" *"You're strong!" Defeated by Enemy * "Not strong enough." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote